


Summer Swim

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write one where the reader and David are swimming and the reader makes a move on him. A Lot of smut please. Thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Swim

You stood in your coverup facing the pool, your bare feet heating up at the touch of the sun-soaked bricks as you hesitated.  
“Come on, now.” David encouraged, already in the water up to his hips, “Let’s see you then.”  
You were only slightly self conscious about showing so much skin in front of David. You and David had been friends for a while now, but you just couldn’t help yourself around him lately, you were just so attracted to him. When he invited you over for a swim you figured it had to be a signal that the feeling was mutual, so you thought today would be a good excuse to wear that skimpy two piece you rarely ever wore, but now that you were in front of him, standing there in all his perfectness, you were having second thoughts.  
You reluctantly pulled off your coverup and tossed it behind you onto the large plastic lounge chair, and turned back to David who was doing a terrible job of hiding his reaction. His lips were parted and his brow slightly furrowed, and you could have sworn you heard a slight “damn” escape his throat.  
“That’s a..” He cleared his throat and straightened himself up a bit, “great color on you, __________.”  
You giggled slightly at his reaction and you felt a bit more comfortable in your skin as you placed one foot on the top step into the pool, and continued down until your feet hit the floor of the shallow end. David laughed as you reacted to the cold water against your skin.  
“Now then.” David said as you finally joined him in the water. He inhaled and closed his eyes before dunking himself under the surface, and resurfacing a few moments later some feet away from you. He looked so hot with his hair soaked down and droplets of water covering his neck and shoulders, you had to stifle the slight moan that was fighting its way past your lips.   
You dunked yourself below the surface and swam around for a moment; the cool water on your face felt amazing after being in the hot sun. You and David swam around for a while longer, never getting too close to each other but talking and laughing when you were above the surface of the water. You watched David when you thought he couldn’t see you and studied his entire body and the way he moved. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You saw him move toward the stairs and decided you couldn’t hold yourself back any longer. You followed him to where he stood, running his fingers through his hair to get the water out of his face. You took a deep breath, put your hands on his neck and pulled him down to kiss him before he could even open his eyes. He jumped a bit in surprise and you thought he might back away, but he readjusted his lips on yours and kissed you back forcefully as he wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you close and the feeling of his bare, wet skin on yours made you heat up between your thighs as you felt yourself throb in longing for him.   
“Oh God I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time.” David said breathlessly before leaning in to kiss you again. His hands slid to your sides and he gripped your waist so he could press his hips against yours. You could feel him already getting hard against you and you broke the kiss to push him down so he sat on the stairs. You straddled him and started kissing his neck and shoulders and licking up each drop of water the hot sun hadn’t already dried off of him. Your hand trailed down his chest and under the surface of the water to rub him from the outside of his swim trunks and his sharp breaths as you worked on him told you you were doing something right.  
He finally pulled you back up by your shoulders to kiss you, and his hands slid from your neck to your collarbone and finally to your breasts as he kneaded them in his hands for a moment before sliding the thin fabric of your bikini top away from each breast with his thumbs, continuing to run them over your nipples as he kissed you. You pulled at his trunks, hoping he would get the hint, and he finally pushed them to his knees and his length bobbed out of them in the water before you wrapped your hand around it and began rubbing it and twisting it against your palm. David simply rested his head against your shoulder and moaned in response.  
“I can’t take it anymore.” He finally sighed against your collarbone before wrapping one arm behind your back and using the opposite hand to forcefully rub between your thighs, moving the fabric covering you to the side and pressing on your back for you to move closer to him.   
“What if someone sees us?” You asked breathlessly, immediately regretting giving him an out.  
“I don’t care.” David growled as he slid one hand into your hair and tugged on it while he took his cock in his other hand and massaged your clit for a moment before finding your entrance and sliding inside you as you lowered yourself onto him. You let out a sharp exhale as he filled you and let your head fall backward against his tugging on your hair, closing your eyes against your view of the bright sun. David wrapped his other arm around you and pressed his face to your chest, kissing and nipping at your breasts and neck as you rolled your hips against his. Your movements got bigger and quicker as you fucked him and you could hear the water making waves and hitting the walls of the pool around the stairs where you were both tangled in each other.   
The guttural sounds David was making between his kisses were getting louder and deeper and that was enough to send you over the edge. You let out a nice scream of your own as you contracted around him and your movements against his hips got harder. Your orgasm triggered his and he tightened his grip on your hair and muttered a husky “Oh, ____________,” between his moans and heavy breaths.   
You finally lifted your head up and your eyes met David’s just as he was getting his breath back. You bit your lip slightly as you smiled at him and he started to laugh a little as he kissed you.   
“Come on inside and we can wash all this chlorine off in the shower.” David said without pulling away and you could feel his coy smile against your lips.  
You giggled slightly as you lifted yourself off of him and steadied your knees as you walked up the few remaining stairs out of the pool. David followed a few steps behind you as you lead him into the house.


End file.
